


Is It Lust, or Something More

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Bossy Jared, Bottom Jensen, Gay Sex, J2, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Top Jared, Wincest - Freeform, Yoga Jensen, alternate universe - mockumentary, blowjob, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been in love [or maybe lust] with Jared for years, but he was terrified to act upon any of the urges he had.<br/>Jared was the bossy meat head of the set, while Jensen kept to himself, usually by doing Tai Chi on his trailer.</p><p>Jared finally realized Jensen's true feelings by accident, and he finds a whole new [unusually vulgar] side of his co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Lust, or Something More

**Author's Note:**

> [Sorry for any typos or anything. I didn't have a beta and i'm too lazy to re-re-read.]

Jensen sat in his warm and cozy trailer, quietly sipping his herbal tea while reading an article on the benefits of meditation. He could hear people talking and laughing as they walked by after a scene. At one point he heard a screech, and when he pulled back the window curtain, he saw a young woman in an orange beanie sprint up to Jared, who was walking back to his trailer, poke his cheeks with a “boop!”, and ran off. Jared’s powerful laugh boomed outside his window, and Jensen could swear his heart stopped. He shrugged off the strange, yet not unfamiliar feeling and went back to his article, but he couldn’t concentrate.

Jensen sat up straight, shook his head and ran his fingers through his spiky hair. With a deep breath, he decided that a workout might help clear his head. 

The freezing January wind whipped as the sun began to set. The walk to the gym felt like an eternity, but Jensen enjoyed the cold, refreshing air in his lungs. 

He walked across the lot at a slower pace than normal, letting his mind wander as he gazed up at the darkening sky. When the gym trailer was in sight he already had his routine in mind, and started taking deep breaths to prepare for the challenge he had set for himself. With confidence, Jensen reached the trailer and went to open the door when his heart dropped into his stomach. He heard a voice coming from inside.

Jared's voice. Commanding and bossy.

“Shit.” Jensen muttered to himself as he backed off the stairs and took a few steps back. He looked toward the closed door. “I can’t… can’t handle him right now.” He mumbled. Jensen turned to walk back to his trailer, almost feeling defeated, when the door opened behind him. He spun around to see Jared standing in the open doorway, staring down with those sunflower eyes. Jensen’s mouth went dry, but he tried to speak.

“S… Sorry. Didn't mean to bother you.” 

Jared smirked as he stepped out and down the couple stairs, walking up close to Jensen, almost too close. Jensen gazed up into Jared’s eyes, silencing a whimper forming in his throat. His whole body went numb. This tall, muscular, sweat covered tyrant had such a strong pull over the soft, yoga loving man that secretly loved him. Jared smiled, patted Jensen’s arm and walked away.

Jensen quickly walked inside, shut the door behind him and leaned against it to catch his breath and calm his heart before it hammers it’s way out of his chest. His hands were trembling in fear of the man that accidentally stole his heart. 

“What the hell?” Jensen muttered to the empty room. He’d been in love with Jared since day one, but he’d always been able to contain his urges and feelings through meditation and tai chi. Lately, it’s been damn near impossible. 

Jensen calmed himself enough and proceeded to have one of the most intense workout sessions of his life. Within an half an hour, he was pouring sweat, and when he was finished, he dabbed a towel on his neck, threw his coat on and ran back to his trailer.

Once back inside the safety of his home away from home, Jensen locked the door and headed straight for his bathroom, turning on the shower as hot as he could make it. He slid his sweats down, letting them fall into a pile on the floor and pulled his shirt off, tossing it down with his pants. Steam began to fill the small room, hiding his face in the mirror. With a sigh, he stepped into the stream of water. 

He was frustrated. So frustrated. He needed to empty his mind, clear it of the image of Jared. The tall, slender man standing in the doorway, droplets of sweat trickling down his neck, disappearing into the deep V of his shirt. His way-to-tight pants riding so low on those slender hips, showing more skin than Jensen thought he could ever possibly handle. 

Jensen’s skin was glowing red with the heat of the water, but a shiver coursed through him at the thought of Jared’s smile earlier in the day. The way he’d walked down the steps and stopped oh so close to Jensen. Those dimples.

“Oh god.” He whispered, wrapping his hand around his aching length. He knew he needed to stop. He knew Jared would be pissed if he somehow discovered Jensen’s feelings toward the younger man, especially since Jensen was terrified of him.

Jared was the bully of the set, but damn it, Jensen loved it. He loved the way Jared strode around like he owned the place in those tight black jeans and v necks cut so low it should be illegal. The way his voice boomed when something didn’t go his way. The way those piercing hazel eyes stare into his soul when he’s Sam looking at Dean.

Jensen cried out as he came across his hand.

\--

The next morning, it was time for the Winchester brothers to have a serious scene in the Impala. Jensen wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the way Jared gave him Sam’s puppy dog eyes during those scenes.

As soon as he got to set, his mind started racing, going over everything about the night before, but when they called action, he became Dean and let go of his real life issues.

After a few takes, he caught himself blushing every single time they touched and knew he was only going to get worse. 

When they were done, Jensen went to his trailer to meditate before he was needed for the next scene. He closed the door, and sat on the edge of his bed, letting his feet touch the floor and closed his eyes. Within moments he felt sleep starting to wash over him, but his phone went off, waking him up.

> **“Hey, the next scene is going to be delayed a few hours. We’ll come get you when we need you.”**

“K, thanks.” Jensen responded. He took a deep breath, keeping his eyes closed, he set the phone down. Once he was calm, finally calm, he fell into a deep sleep.

\--  _ The air was thick enough to choke on in the pitch black darkness Jensen awoke in. Where was he? Was he alone? A slight tinge of fear came over him, but was quickly pushed back by the  scent that filled his nostrils. Leather. Musk. Jared.  _

_ It was Jared. They were laying in the back of the Impala. Jensen’s eyes opened and could finally focus on what was before him.  _

_ The wonderfully beautiful young man he’s known and wanted all these years laying his head on Jensen’s chest. Their legs were intertwined, holding each other like they’d never see one another again. _

_ Jensen breathed deep and raised his chin to stretch his neck, and he felt Jared move, placing full lips on his jaw, placing wet kisses down the crook of his neck while his hand roamed along Jensen’s stomach, over his hip, down his thigh, and back up, grazing across his groin, up his belly, and up the side of his neck to the back of his head. Jensen shivered and felt his hips grind against Jared. _

_ “Jensen…” Jared whispered into the darkness. “I know you want me.” _

_ Jensen moaned and  --- _

His eyes opened his eyes and tried to catch his breath, but he heard a noise and jumped when he saw Jared sitting on the floor. 

“Good dream?” Jared teased.

Jensen’ didn’t dare open his mouth to answer. He knew if he tried, it’d end up coming out either a moan or a whimper. Thankfully, Jared continued talking.

“I was dropping by to let you know they don't need us the rest of the day, but I didn't want to interrupt...” He motioned to the tent in Jensen’s pants.

Jared was sitting against the door with one long leg tucked under the other and his hands crossed over one knee. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a tight black shirt. Jensen’s heart pounded when he saw he was barefoot.

Jared’s dimples played at his cheeks as he slowly shook his head. His hair falling over his forehead and down the back of his neck, and  _ damn it, _ did Jensen want to tangle his fingers in those locks and pull. He felt his cock twitch and could swear his heart stopped when Jared stood and walked in his direction. He wasn’t smiling anymore. His eyes held a heat that made Jensen’s legs weak and pulled a moan from his throat.

“I… I…” Jared was close enough to touch. 

“Shhh. I know.” Jared’s voice had a slight growl to it. He gently touched a finger to Jensen’s lips and smiled.

“I… what?” He whimpered. 

“Jensen, you talk in your sleep. Especially when it’s a … good dream. You tend to make a few… distinct noises too.” He knelt down in front of Jensen, between his legs and rested his arms along the inside of Jensen’s thighs, his thumbs rubbing up and down, ever so softly. Jensen’s hips moved and lifted slightly.

“And movements.” He growled and leaned forward to nip at Jensen’s chest. “Is this why you ran off set earlier?”

“I … Jared...”  English seemed foreign to him with Jared so close, so dangerously close to his painfully hard length.

“I know what you want, Jensen.” Jared whispered as a devilish smile painted his face. “You try to play it cool, but I know what you need and how badly you need it. I’ve known for a while, so there’s no reason to be so shy now.”

Jensen’s whole body trembled when Jared stood up to straddle Jensen. Leaving only an inch of space between them. 

“But… how? Wait. You’re not mad?”

“You know, Clif joked that you wanted me. I thought he was kidding. But then I started to pay closer attention.” Jared breathed deep. “I think… that you… might have a crush on me. I mean, who wouldn’t.” He smiled and hovered over Jensen’s lips, cupping his face in his huge hands, while his hips rocked back and forth, tauntingly grazing over Jensen’s bulge with his own, teasing him to the point of insanity. 

Jensen’s face burned red when his hips betrayed him and bucked up hard.

“That’s what I thought.” Jared’s eyes were blown black; his voice a deep, velvety drawl. He growled into Jensen’s ear. “I know you want me.” 

“Fuck yes.” Jensen moaned loudly at the words spoken straight from his dream and quickly reached up to the sides of Jared’s face, bringing him down those last few inches until their lips met in a fiery, lustful kiss. Jensen’s hands instantly went to Jared’s hair, tangling his fingers and pulling. He ran one hand down his neck and dug his nails into Jared’s back. Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth as his own hands explored every inch of Jensen as he could.

“Shit.” Jensen gasped, bucking his hips up against Jared as he sat up straight to slide his shirt off. Jensen wrapped an arm around Jared’s back and pulled him close enough to kiss and bite his tight, warm, tanned skin. He could hear Jared quietly moaning his name as the muscles in his stomach flexed and relaxed, grinding down into Jensen with force.

“Fuck.” Jensen whimpered. “Jared… I’ve ...oh god.” 

Jared stood up to slide his sweats off and watched the expression on Jensen’s face turn to pure need as he posed for him in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. He perked his ass a bit, curving his back and Jensen gasped, his cock twitching at the beautiful man before him. He could see Jared’s length, hard and leaking through the fabric.

Jensen sat up, breathing raggedly, and slid off his pants, kicking them off to the side. He reached out to grab Jared’s narrow hips, pulling him close. Jensen palmed himself through his boxers before Jared climbed up and straddled him, grinding his groin into Jensen’s with a loud sigh. Jensen gazed up at the look of pure bliss on Jared’s face.

“Shit....” Jared whined, and Jensen almost lost it right there.

“Jared, fuck I need you. Please.” Jensen pleaded and Jared sat up, allowing Jensen to sit up and press his face against Jared’s chest.

“How long have you…” his voice trailed off into a moan when he felt Jensen’s teeth on his nipple.

“Always.” Jensen flicked his heavy lidded green eyes up, meeting Jared’s.

“If i’d have known… I mean, I can’t say I haven’t thought about it… a lot.”  Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s back, pulling him close enough to bite his nipple again. 

“Fuck.” Jared grunted and ran his fingers through Jensen’s spiky hair, tugging where it was longest. He forced Jensen’s chin up to look at him and he leaned in, laying wet kisses along his jawline. Jared pushed Jensen on his back, locked his wrists together above his head and wrapped his hand around Jensen’s throat, forcing  his head to the side. He attacked his neck with bites and kisses, leaving bruises and teeth marks until Jensen was panting, moaning and raking his nails down Jared’s back. 

“You like it a little rough, don’t you?” He asked, pressing their foreheads together; their lips lingering oh so close.

“Yes. God, yes.” Jensen breathed. “Please, Jared.”

“Please… what?” Jared teased, but Jensen stayed silent. Jared closed the distance between their lips, kissing Jensen hard, but for only a brief moment. He sucked Jensen’s bottom lip into his mouth when he pulled back, then ran his tongue up Jensen’s ear, and purred.

“You gotta tell me what you’ve been wanting all these years, Jensen. I want to know.” 

Jensen’s hips bucked hard and he moaned loudly. “Oh my god, just shut up and fuck me, Jared.”

With a growl, Jared sat up, leaned back and flipped Jensen onto his hands and knees, smacking his ass. Jensen arched his back hard, spreading his legs sinfully.

“Jesus christ, dude.” Jared slapped Jensen’s ass again, tearing a cry from his throat. He pulled Jensen’s boxers down and threw them to the side before spreading Jensen’s cheeks and ran his tongue over his twitching hole.

Jensen melted into a blubbering, whimpering mess. He pushed himself back against Jared’s highly skilled tongue, losing himself in the dream come true.

“Jared, god!”  He felt Jared’s teeth clamp on his ass. His huge hands splayed across Jensen’s cheeks, thumbs holding him open, teasing around his fluttering wet rosebud. Jared slowly pushed in, working his way past that tight ring of muscle. Jensen moaned desperately.

“Damn, I could make you come like this, couldn’t I?”

“Ahhh, yes. Fuck, please.” Jensen panted. 

Jared stopped, leaned back and turned Jensen onto his back with his legs on either side of Jared, who was reaching down to continue teasing Jensen’s hole, ever so slowly pushing a finger in, past his second knuckle. Jared folded Jensen’s legs up and leaned up to whisper into his ear.

“I’m dying to see those girly lips around my cock. Then I’m going to fuck you into next week.” He removed his finger and sat up. Jensen flipped them both over, straddling Jared, and moved his body down Jared’s side, laying kisses down his chest and belly until he reached Jared’s boxers. Jensen slowly tugged the black fabric down, watching Jared tilt his hips to give Jensen freedom to remove them. 

Jensen flushed at the sight of Jared before him. Completely nude and waiting. He kissed Jared’s hip bones and wrapped a hand around his massive erection. Precome beaded through the slit, and Jensen hungrily lapped it up before taking as much of Jared into his mouth that he could. 

“God.” Jared mumbled and hissed through his teeth. Jensen didn’t really know what he was doing, but he did what he knew he liked. He licked up the side of Jared’s shaft, flicked his tongue into his slit, and wrapped his lips around the head. His eyes flicked up to Jared and he felt Jared tremble and slightly pull away with a hand on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Jesus Christ, keep that up and I won’t last much longer.”

Jensen crawled back up to Jared’s side, gently running his fingertips along Jared’s over sensitive skin until their lips met again. Jared’s nose scrunched in a snarl, biting at Jensen’s swollen bottom lip. They rolled around the bed, playing a dominance game they already knew the result of.

“Please, Jared.” Jensen pleaded with a husky voice. “I’ve waited so long. Please.” 

Jared said nothing. He kissed Jensen’s neck, down his chest and belly, forcing Jensen to lay flat on his back. He rolled Jensen’s nippled between two fingers and bit around his hip bones. Jensen was a mess… again. He spread his legs in want, allowing Jared to caress Jensen’s inner thighs and massage around his leaking cock. 

Jensen groaned when he felt Jared’s wet tongue pass over his balls. He spread his legs further and Jared grabbed behind his knees and folded them up, instantly pressing his mouth against Jensen’s hole. He licked and sucked and played and tongued. Jensen was just about screaming when he felt one of Jared’s long, thick fingers slowly pushing inside. Gently in and out in a deliberately easy pace. 

“Ah, fuck.” Jensen moaned and another finger pushed in with the first.  He heard a bottle cap snap and felt the cold slick against him.

“I found your lube.” Jared smiled at the sight of Jensen squirming under him.

“Yeah… i n-noticed.” He rasped. He felt himself relaxing for Jared, until a third finger joined the other two, at a faster pace. It burned, but Jensen was completely intoxicated.  He cried out when Jared scissored his fingers to open him further.

“Ohhhmygod.” 

Jared looked up and watched Jensen’s jaw drop when the pain turned to pleasure. His eyebrows would furrow slightly if it was on the border of too much. Jensen bit his lip and groaned when Jared squeezed in a fourth digit.

“Relax, baby.” Jared purred. He felt Jensen start to unclench almost immediately and started to move again, pushing deep to graze Jensen’s prostate. In and out, over and over again.

“Ahhh. Fuckfuckdon’tstop.”

Jared teased Jensen, bringing him so close to the edge before pulling his hand out and replacing it with the head of his swollen, slick cock. He slid himself halfway in, and the noises Jensen made were maddeningly sexy as his back arched high. 

Jared leaned forward, rolling his hips up and Jensen clung on, digging his nails into Jared’s back, leaving half moon marks. Jared’s mouth opened in a gasp and Jensen pulled him down on top of him, kissing him hard. He sucked in Jared’s bottom lip and ran his teeth over it.  Jared rolled his hips again, this time sheathing himself completely.

“Oh, Jared. Shit, god.” Jensen hissed. 

“So tight.” Jared kept still to keep himself from coming almost immediately and when he knew it was safe, he pulled out and slammed back into Jensen.

“Please. Fuuuuuuck. Fuck me please!” Jensen begged, and screamed when he got what he asked for.

Jared pounded into Jensen, the sound of skin on skin echoed through the room. Within seconds, Jared felt his orgasm building again. He wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock and used the dripping precome to slick him up and stroke him hard into an earth shattering orgasm.

“Fuckfuckfuck, ohmygod… Jared!!” 

“Ahhh, fuuuuuck.”

Jared emptied himself inside Jensen, gently pulled out and collapsed onto Jensen’s chest, breathing heavily. Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and held him until sleep took them both by surprise.

\---

When Jensen woke, he was alone. He looked over to his phone and saw a small folded paper on top. His heart was in his throat. He didn’t know what to expect to be written on the paper, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Jensen took a deep breath and unfolded the note and saw Jared’s messy writing. His heart sank at first, but excitement quickly took over.

 

> _ This never happened. Clif was wrong about you. _ __  
>  _ We’re both totally straight. We’re just friends. _ _  
>  _ __ Nothing more.
> 
> _  
>  _ _ And as long as that’s what everyone believes… _ _  
>  _ _ Your ass is mine. For good. _
> 
> _ -J. _

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since i've written anything. Please leave a comment and i hope you enjoyed. :3
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this might turn into a multi chapter thing... if anyone is interested.


End file.
